new story that i dont have a title for yet
by moonlightdemonKita
Summary: the inugang meet a kitsune girl one day it seemed like a perfectly normal meeting yet it certainly changed things for Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Kita:hi everyone its been awhile since i've written anything so here is my newest story oh and as for fans of the old ones dont worry i'm sure i'll come out of writer's block eventually now here is my new story which i dedicate to my bf

Inuyasha: bf? who would be crazy enough to even like you?

Kita: -eye twitches- shush before i hurt you

Inuyasha:like you could

Kita: i can i'm the authoress so i can do whatever i want Xp

Inuyasha: whatever just hurry up with the story so i can get this over with

Kita: fine but you have to say the disclaimer first

Inuyasha: Kita does not own me or any other original inuyasha characters just Saiyo , Shirai, and this fanfic

Kita: and i own my bf -smiles while huggling a homemade plushie of him

a kitsune girl with long dark brown hair , sapphire blue eyes, and black and silver tipped fox ears who looked about 17 and was wearing a royal blue kimono walked around the forest when suddenly another demon came out of nowhere and attacked. quickly she threw several daggers spinning towards the creature most of which were blocked but enough hit her target to kill it she looked at the poor creature she didn't want to kill it but what else was she supposed to be let it kill her? in its puddle of blood she saw a shard which she picked up and walked away with it meanwhile.. "Sit!" with that Inuyasha hit the ground leaving a crater which he climbed out of after saying a few muffled words that were incomprehendable due to his face being buried into the ground

"I told you not to pick on shippo" Kagome scolded as Inuyasha was climbing out of the crater.

after that she looked towards the south "i sense a jewel shard"

so of course the inugang head south and find the kitsune girl

"um..can i help you?" she asked them

"um..this probably isn't going to work but do you think you give us that jewel shard you have" kagome replied

"no you have plenty of your own besides i earned it" she said calmly and Kagome sweat dropped

"gives us the jewel shard now or else i'll use my windscar on you!" Inuyasha threatened

"um..no i dont think i will" the kitsune girl said calmly again then began walking off ..

"WINDSCAR!" hearing this she turned around saw the ground breaking and everything and something powerful heading towards her just when she thought she was going to die the star shaped pendant on her necklace stood up and cut through the attack making it seem like a gentle breeze.


	2. the fight and meet Shirai

Kita: hi everyone heres my new chapter and i have someone here with me today meet my bf!

Inu-sama: uh hi everyone -clings to Kita- mine!

Kita: yep yours -clings back and nuzzles-

Inuyasha: hurry up with the story already and i'm not saying the disclaimer this time

Kita: fine, Inu-sama would you do the honors for me?

Inu-sama: of course, Kita does not own any original inuyasha characters just Shirai,Saiyo, and me -cuddles with her-

Kita: thanks -cuddles- now back to the story

"what the ?" she heard the dog hanyou guy say and it was exactly what she was thinking _so that whats so special about this necklace that makes everyone want it_ she thought afterwards"well that was interesting" she said as she continued walking away "if you're so determined to get this we can play later although i'm not much into fighting if i dont find it necessary anyways farewell for now" with that she continued walking towards her home and soon she heard them running after her and gave a small groan then growled. "I dont have time for this" she said to herself then turned to face them. "I'm not giving you the shard so give up already,you know what nevermind argue on your own time i'm outta here" with that she ran off again and inuyasha took off after her leaving kagome in the dust.

As soon as she realized this she growled again and ran off in a random direction. Then she took another turn and continued running around hoping to confuse him. Once she thought she had lost him she started heading back towards her home.

As soon as she was about to come out of the bushes there was a sword at her throat. "Who dares trespass!" a seriously deadly femenine voice said and the kitsune laughed. "Calm down Shirai its just me Saiyo" she said as she pushed away the sword. "Saiyo, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that i could've killed you!" Saiyo then hugged the wolf demoness. "Oh i almost forgot i brought you a gift" she said as she handed Shirai the shard. Shirai took it and examined it "this is a jewel shard isn't it? where did you get this?" Shirai asked "well i ran into a fews pests on my way home and the first pest i ran into had it apperently" Saiyo said then her ears twichted and Shirai's did the same. Saiyo then looked Shirai in the eyes and walked towards the hut then turned and slashed the leaves to reveal the dog hanyou from earlier. "Well well looks like the pup made it here afterall" Saiyo said as she grabbed her daggers. "I'll take care of him Shirai afterall he wouldn't be here if i would've drawn the path out a little more and it will be good for my training" she said as she spread the daggers out like a fan in front of her face. "Now be careful Saiyo this guy seems to be alot more powerful then he looks" Shirai said with abit of a smirk as she reached for her sword. "Dont worry Shirai you're just reading the power of that sword it would've killed me without the shadow star pendant" Saiyo said then smirked as well "but he is nothing more then an untrained pup." Inuyasha growled at that comment and Saiyo just gave a slight smile.

She drew the daggers closer to her then released them in a way that made them spin towards him. Inuyasha dodged twenty of the daggers and barely got cut by the remaining five. After that he ran at her and tried to slash her with his claws seeing how the Tetsusaiga doesn't seem to work against her. She side stepped his attack and lashed at him in return, just barley catching his side with her claws. Then he turned quickly and slashed across the middle of her back and then battle continued on like that until both were about ready to colapse, and they did.


	3. Shirai to the rescue and starting over

Kita: hi everyone look i got to chapter 3 without getting so bad of writers block that i pretty much abandon it yay!

Inu-sama: yay!

Inuyasha: noones cares

Kita: meanie thwaps him with a shoe now say the disclaimer!

Inuyasha: growls and rubs his head this stupid wench gets hit with shoe again fine kita does not own me or any other original characters

Kita: good now onto the story

Shirai walked over to the two unconcious fighters then picked Saiyo up and brought her to her bed. Then she walked back outside and picked the hanyou guy up and was taking him to an extra bed when a raven flew into her path. "No Shirai put him in your bed and you sleep in the other bed." Shirai blinked at it "Why?" The raven sighed "because for one it will be easier to take care of them if they're in the same room and um me and Reiki were watching the fight and we made a kinda random bet." The raven replied meekly "another one? Sorano, Saiyo isn't going to be happy when she finds out you know she hates being part of yours and Reiki's bets. Well what is it this time?" Shirai replied in an exasperated tone "Well um you see with my matchmaking working out so well i started bragging about my matchmaking skills and told Reiki i can pair up any two people he found and he chose Saiyo and the hanyou boy and gave me a month so i thought maybe the best way would be to stick them in a room together while they're too weak to fight eachother" Shirai gave her a look that clearly said 'Are you crazy!' "Please Shirai? I just know this will work and wont it be nice to see Saiyo truely happy and in love?" Shirai sighed defeatedly "Fine but anything goes wrong and Saiyo gets hurt you're going to wish for death" Sorano gave a timid squeek knowing she was being serious "yes i understand" she replied then flew off and Shirai carried inuyasha to her bed then shut the door and went to get supplies to fix them up. She knew that normally they would heal on their own but Saiyo's dagger had a special powder on them that kept wounds from healing like that and it looked like she may have gotten her arms and fingers a few times while throwing them. After Shirai had found the ingredients she them up to make the antidote and brought the bowl of sticky gunk to apply to the wounds.

a few hours later..Saiyo woke up feeling a sting all over her hands and arms. She looked down and recognized the goop on her to be the antidote for the poison powder on her daggers immediately "i really need to be more careful when throwing them" she said slightly annoyed with herself. Saiyo then glanced over at Shirai's bed noticing the silver hair and saw the dog hanyou guy still sleeping _he looks kinda cute when he's all peaceful like that_ she thought to her self then blinked _ok where did that come from?_ She just mentally shrugged off the thought and layed there looking at the ceiling soon drifting back to sleep.

Inuyasha woke up not too long after. His eyes darted to every part of the room taking in his new surroundings until he noticed a small stinging which felt almost like a bite on his side and he slapped his hand against it to squash the flee upon reflex but his hand did not meet Myoga instead he felt his hand hit something squishy. He looked down at his side and saw his hand on what looked like an herb mixture and tried to pull his hand away but it wouldn't budge so he continued trying to jerk his hand away from the sticky substance until he heard a stiffled laugh from the bed across from his. he looked up and saw the kitsune girl smiling at him with amusement. He glared at her and continued trying to get his hand out of the goop. After a while he finally he pulled his hand free but it made him fly backwards and slap himself with the back of his hand. He heard her laugh at him again as he gave a frustrated growl. He gaver her another glare and she just smiled at him again. "stupid annoying wench" he muttered and she just rolled her eyes at him. "look you might as well be be nice and put up with me because you're going to be stuck here for a while even with the antidote the poison wont allow you to be completely healed for at least three days and i dont really want to spend them fighting with you so a truce for now after this if you cant stand me or i cant stand you we can go right back to being enemies deal?" she asked in a bored tone. " fine whatever" Inuyasha replied "good now um first things first proper meetings" she said with a smile "i am Saiyo daughter of Lord Kojitsu and Lady Itsuki of the southern lands..long deceased.. and you are?" she said her eyes filled with sadness that reflected his own when he thought of his mother. "Inuyasha" he replied she smiled at him "its nice to meet you despite the circumstances hopefully we can start over?" he smiled back at her letting her know her offer was accepted then they both drifted back to sleep not having much else to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Kita: erm hi everyone writers block is over now so uh heres chapter 4 i'm thinking of updating my other stories too

As the days passed Saiyo and Inuyasha grew closer. By the time the all the wounds were healed they were actually friends and both were sad knowing Inuyasha had to leave.

Saiyo sighed her ears drooped a bit as she walked with Inuyasha "its a shame you have to leave it gets kinda lonely with just Shirai and I, i'm really going to miss you"

" well thats sucks for you then i'm glad to get out of this place "

Saiyo smiled "translation: i'll miss you so much Saiyo"

"whatever annoying fox"

"and proud of it" she replied then stuck her tongue out at him and he looked away from her stubbornly.

Saiyo laughed a bit and hugged him "bye Inuyasha"

"bye" he replied then walked off and Saiyo walked back to the hut and sighed.

Soon a raven came and flew up on her shoulder "Saiyo why did you let him go you should've insisted on going with him"

"but its not my fight Sorano i have nothing to do with it besides its a little late now i dont know where he's going"

"I can fix that i'll fly ahead"

"Sorano i dont stalk"

"its not stalking its just.. well it doesn't matter what it is please Saiyo?"

"why do you care so much anyways?"

"I...just wanna see you happy again and you seemed pretty happy while he was here"

"suure thats the reason how about the real one now"

"um.."

"well?"

"ok i ...kinda made a little bet with Reiki that involves you"

"Sorano! you know i hate that"

"i know but please cooperate Saiyo? this will be the last one I promise"

"fine but anymore of these little bets and i'm impaling and roasting you on a stick!"

"yes Saiyo" Sorano said as she flew off ahead.

Saiyo just shook her head and looked up at a silver hawk "Hey Reiki! tell Shiria i went somewhere with Sorano, bye " with that she sped up abit to keep Sorano in sight.


End file.
